


I Am One With Him

by Kylux_TRASH



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Blind Character, Candles, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Husbands, M/M, Meditation, No Spoilers, Space Husbands, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, im pretty sure we all supposed to ship jyn/cassian lol not these two, literally this pairing is just so pure and perfect, since this is a modern au ahha, spoiler free
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-18
Updated: 2016-12-18
Packaged: 2018-09-09 11:51:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8889706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kylux_TRASH/pseuds/Kylux_TRASH
Summary: Baze may not get how Chirrut could be into all of this meditation and spiritual stuff, but he loves him and he'll follow him no matter what.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Idk about y'all but I'm just gonna act like ro didn't happen. xD
> 
> Oh yea, also there's a song that I think should be played while reading because it adds to the story, so I put a little AN in the middle of the story, lemme know if you think I should just link it up here instead, in the comments! <3
> 
> I hope you enjoy this! <33

“Baze, come meditate with me!” 

Baze ignored the sound of his husband’s voice and continued to smash his fingers into his game controller. His character on the screen shot at the enemy once, killing them instantly. 

“Yes!” Baze cheered with a wide smile to his face. 

Chirrut entered the room, the sound of his white cane clinking off of the living room doorway. 

“ _ Baze!”  _

“What Chi?!” Baze growled as he dodged an oncoming bullet. 

“Come meditate with me!” 

Baze didn’t need to look in Chirrut’s direction to know that he was pouting, and giving him a pointed look. 

Baze groaned, “Okay, I’ll meditate with you in five minutes!” 

As vegan, animal friendly, and spiritually guided as Chirrut was, it didn’t bother Baze. Sure it was annoying to have to buy organic foods all the time, quit buying certain products because they were bad for the environment, and meditate every day. And the amount of tea that Chirrut makes Baze drink is quite alarming. But In a way, Baze found Chirrut’s love for life and for the planet enduring. Sort of… cute?

Baze heard Chirrut shuffle over to him. He plopped down next to him on the couch and leaned against his extremely toned arm. 

“What are you playing?” 

“Some indie game that just came out. It’s actually very fun! So basically you have to-”

Chirrut reached over and snatched the game controller, causing Baze to die. 

Baze pouted. Chirrut placed his hand on Baze’s cheek. Chirrut's hand felt cool yet soothing in a way. 

He kissed him sweetly and suddenly. 

Blaze’s cheek felt hot all of a sudden. 

It’s amazing that he’s been married to Chirrut for decades, and he still felt butterflies in his chest from the tiniest things. 

“Let’s go meditate.” 

Baze sighed, “Okay.”

He quickly tuned off the tv and  tried to help Chirrut up before his hand was slapped away. 

“I’m not old Baze, I can get up myself!” 

Baze rolled his eyes, but smirked at how feisty his husband is. 

Chirrut bent down to grab his cane. Using his right hand, he guided them to their bedroom. While his left hand clung to Baze's hand. 

As he led the way, Baze smelled the scent of Chirrut’s candles. They smelled like flowers and sand, the scent traveled down the hall and surrounded their tiny apartment. 

They entered their room and Chirrut gave Baze a pointed look.

Baze sighed as he sat down on the floor and crossed his legs. 

Chirrut sat on his lap, and leaned his back against his chest. 

He rolled his neck, releasing all of his tension. 

Baze watched him like he does every single time they meditate, enthralled at how peaceful and calm Chirrut always is. 

“Oh, I almost forgot the music!” Chirrut muttered, he shifted in Baze’s lap as he reached into his back pocket to grab his phone. He clicked play, and placed his phone down on the ground

 

_ AN: You should listen to this song while you read.  _ [ **_(X)_ ** ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wroQZCSLOEI&index=10&list=PL22FkZjKhBLyySg8WFLZrdI8pCgok4lVM)

 

The familiar sound of a flute and light ocean waves quickly filled the atmosphere of the room. 

“Close your eyes Baze, and breathe.”

Baze hates closing his eyes, but he does anyway. He doesn’t like the fact that he’s not able to watch Chirrut’s back rise and ball with each breath that he takes. 

And that’s more calming and relaxing then meditation could ever be in Baze’s mind. 

He does however inhale sharply before exhaling out through his mouth. 

“Yes, very good just like that.” 

They do this for a few seconds? Minutes? Baze never knows, he just focuses on breathing and on Chirrut. 

“Imagine a beach. The sun feels warm and provides you with comfort. The sand is a blanket, that hugs your body, protecting you from the crisp air. You lie back, your eyes are closed. You can’t see, but you can hear. You hear the soft sound of children laughing, the seagulls and birds eating, but most of all you hear the waves.” 

The sound of the waves on the track seems to build with Chirrut’s words, both in volume and power. 

Chirrut hums along to the music on the track, it’s low and slightly off-key but it’s one of Baze’s favorite sounds in the world. 

Of course he’d  _ never  _ tell Chi that. 

“The water, it calls to you. You stand and run to the shore, the cold abrupt feeling of the waves only push you to go forward. You swim in the water and your sense of identity disappears. You are no longer a person. You are a wave. Smooth and powerful. Cold and refreshing.” 

This is where Baze sort of struggles, he doesn’t feel like a wave at all. How are you supposed to be a wave?! He’s told Chirrut this multiple times before, but he always giggles. 

He'll grab Baze's cheek and stare right into his eyes and say,“ _ become one with the earth and all of her beauty. Then you can be a wave.”  _

Baze doesn’t really know how to become one with the earth, and he sort of tries. For Chirrut’s sake of course. None of this really means anything to him. 

But it makes Chirrut happy, so damn it he’ll try to become a fucking wave if that’s what Chirrut wants!

“Now that you are a wave, all stress from your life is gone. You only have one job and that is to be free. Free yourself and focus on what makes you feel free.”

Now this part, this part is easy for Baze. He may not agree with all of Chirrut’s optimism when it comes to the earth, environment, and how it affects us spiritually.

But he’s in love with him. 

And he’d be a fool to not admit that during these simple moments when he feels confused and lost about faith, all he needs is Chirrut sitting in his lap, making him feel warm and fuzzy. 

And well.. He's free. 

**Author's Note:**

> I really hoped you liked it! I was a little nervous to publish this tbh because I feel like it's still pretty early on, but there's no time like the present... so... why not?
> 
> I made a small lil SpaceAssassin [playlist](https://open.spotify.com/user/oforlikelalune/playlist/6sZEuMDaZmLU82lHaEd9Te) so feel free to check it out, and follow it!
> 
> Come chat with me on tumblr! [(oforlikelalune)](http://oforlikelalune.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Kudos, comments, and bookmarks are greatly appreciated! <3


End file.
